Starting A New
by Peachie . D
Summary: Young mother Lucy moves to a new town to raise her daughter and meets great people, and her new lover, in the process.. One Shot


Lucy drops her bag to her feet, her head now leading against the glass window of the moving train. She shifts a bit in her seat, fully aware of the stares she was getting from the other passengers.

She hears them mumble something along the lines of _whore_ and _how old is_ _she_, she simply ignores it before lifting her baby off her lap and placing her on the seat next to her.

"You tired baby?" she asks, smiling softly as Mei looks up at her and giggles.

She runs her fingers through her blonde hair, mentally thanking genetics for giving her baby all her looks and none of his.

She sits back, baby Mei leaning against her while playing her her stuffed bunny rabbit.

They'll be in Magnolia soon.

* * *

"H-how much?"

Lucy's mouth is literally on the ground, her baby eying the big headed man and his money signed hat.

"Yes, yes!" he chirps, smirking as he passes her the apartments rent fees. "But it is all worth it, since these are the greatest apartments in town! Ask anyone, only the best live here."

Lucy groans, hosting baby Mei up in her arms and grabbing their only bag of belongings.

"I can't afford it," she sighs, making her way to the door.

The man rushes from behind the counter, smiling widely at her, "We can make arrangements, sweetheart!"

"Don't call me sweetheart." she says sternly, looking down at the short man in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry," he raises his hands, still smiling. "But yes, I can make some adjustments. I'm not that cold hearted and difficult you know."

Lucy raises a brow and Mei mimics her, something she's been doing a lot lately.

"Awwe, your daughter is such a cutie!" he squeals, spinning around. "But yea, lets see how I can help."

* * *

She almost feels like crying of happiness when she opens the door, her bag drooping to her feet.

The apartment is perfect for her and her baby. One big bedroom for them to share, a bathroom right next to it, and pretty kitchen she cant wait to cook in, and a big living room that they will be in for most of the day.

She looks down at Mei, who's sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling fan. Lucy giggles, on her daughter would find that so amazing.

"This is your home now Mei," she smiles, picking up her nine month old. "We're going to be living here now."

She only giggles, grabbing on to her moms shirt as Lucy walks into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry." the girl frowns.

Lucy feels like pulling her hair out, not one, _one_, job in this town will hire her.

She sighs a thank you before getting up with Mei and walks out the bakery.

Mei has a cinnamon bun in her hand and Lucy can't help but worry a bit.

What if she can't find a job? How would she pay for her new rent and buy food for her and her baby? How can she buy her baby's diapers? Mei was running out and right now, she only has a few jewels to her name.

She groans aloud, walking down the brick path by the lake.

The town was beautiful, she can admit that. And she loves the idea of raising Mei here, but how can she with no jewels.

She can call her dad..

No, she can't.

He would just go on about how she's a failure and how she should come home.

She can never go back, not to her dad, not to her best friend, not to him.

With another quick step, she walks into a diner with her fingers crossed.

* * *

"Fairy tail?"

Lucy holds the paper in her hand, reading the help wanted written on it.

"Yea, they need a waitress for those _animals_ that be in there." the young man frowns, obviously not liking the place. "But considering your situation, I think you should starts there into some place new comes up. I heard they pay good with tips and all."

She smiles, before saying a thanks and rushing out.

Fairy tail was were her idol, Mirajane, works at.

It couldn't be so bad if someone like her worked there.

* * *

"Is she yours?" the girl asks, walking up beside her.

Lucy looks at her, taken a bit back at how nicely she had asked her.

Back where she use to live, people looked down at her and always had something smart to say. They would always have a smirk remark to say about her age and how she is not _fit_ to be a mother.

And all honestly, she was young but that doesn't effect a woman in being a good mother.

She felt like she was a good mother and that was all she cared about.

"Yea," she says smiling softly as Mei waved at the girl shyly.

"She is so cute," the blue haired girl squeaks, waving back. "She looks just like you."

Lucy loosens up a bit, realizing that the girl was only being friendly. "I know, everyone says she like a mini me."

"She really is," she smiles, "I'm Levy, by the way."

"Lucy."

* * *

"This is Lucy," Levy tells the red head with her clipboard, "She needs a job asap."

Lucy smiles awkwardly as she looked at her up and down, then looked at her baby.

"Yours?"

She nobs, and the red head suddenly smiles and Lucy suddenly feels warm.

"She looks just like you," she states, before writing down something on the board and passing it to her, "You're lucky, we are in desperate need for a waitress and you seem to fit the picture."

Lucy smiles widely, "Really?" she takes the paper reading it quickly with Mei looking at it as well. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much I need this."

The red head smirks before turning to Levy, "Go tell Mirajane to come here for a second."

Levy walks off to the back of the bar and the red head turns back to her. "I'm Erza."

Lucy grins and takes her hand, "I'm Lucy, and this is Mei."

* * *

"Are there day cares around here?" Lucy finally asks, watching Mirajane towel dry a few glasses.

"Not that I know of," she says, looking up and scrunching her nose.

Lucy frowns, her baby in her lap on the stool in front of her.

"But you know, you can always bring the cutie here!" she smiles, grabbing another glass. "I know it's weird, but a lot of people bring their babies here, workers or not."

"Are you sure that's okay?" she questioned, remembering how she lost her last jobs because she had no one to take care of Mei.

"Of course and I can help if you'll like, I love babies around here."

That will have to do until she finds a place to take Mei.

* * *

Lucy's finally home, Mei in bed sleeping.

She was standing in her kitchen, bowling water to make a cup of noddles.

She actually did it.

She moved out her old town and got a apartment and job in a new one. She didn't need help from anyone from her past, and she couldn't help but feel great about it.

He didn't know where she was, and that was the best part.

No more Loke, no more heart break.

She ran her hand through her hair, opening the cup of noddles and dropping it in the pot.

She was finally free of her past.

* * *

"Who is that?"

Gray finally spoke, feet on the table.

Natsu and Cana looked over to the blonde walking in with a baby on her hip.

"She's pretty damn cute, even with the kid."

Cana snorted, "That can't be her kid, she looks our age and look at that _body_," Cana moved her hands around.

"No bull," Gray says.

"Natsu?" Cana smirks, watching as Natsu still watched the girl as she walked into the back with the baby.

"Idiot."

* * *

"That's Lucy," Erza says, taking a sit on Jellel laps before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "And her baby."

"That's her _baby_?" Grays questions, looking shocked.

"She is," Levy chirps, taking a sip out of her drink. "Baby Mei, isn't she a cutie!"

Cana takes another gulp of her beer, "She seems cool."

* * *

Lucy steps back when she sees Mei babbling something to a blue cat.

_Blue_ cat.

She picks her up from the blanket she placed on the couch, and is shocked when the cat says _Aye_.

"D-did that cat just talk?"

"Of course I can talk, I'm an Exceed and I came from this egg!"

She raises a brow when Mei starts giggling, "You came from an egg?"

She feels a little dumb when she realizes she just asked a cat a question.

"What cat doesn't talk?"

They all look to the side, seeing a pink headed man walk up to them.

"The cats back in my home town?" Lucy murmurs, watching the blue cat jump up and down in happiness.

"That's weird." he simply says, before getting up in her face and eyes her.

Lucy's eyes widen, tempting to remind him about person space but he backs up before she can.

"You guys smell alike."

Lucy looks at him dumbly, "Thanks?"

He suddenly smiles widely, and Lucy suddenly feels just as warm as when she met Erza, if not more.

"I like you already!"

Lucy smiles when Mei babbles at him, waving him hello.

"Mei likes you too.

* * *

In just three week of living there, she already made a best friend.

"I'm hungryy," Natsu moans, laying on her couch as she began cutting up the tomatos.

"I just started cooking, so you gonna have to wait!" she yells before running water into a pot.

She hears Natsu call out Mei's name, and Mei crawling around the floor.

"Guess what Mei, I'm taller then you!" she hears the cat say, and she looks over to them.

Happy, the cat, is standing beside Mei, who's holding on to the wooden table. Natsu is laying next to them, smiling and telling Mei to walk to him.

"She's just learning how to stand, she isn't going to walk to you just yet."

She was comfortable.

* * *

_Mama_.

Lucy looked back to quickly that she almost knocked over the tray of food in her hand.

Natsu was standing behind her with Mei in his arm.

She was smiling at her, and Lucy was almost to shocked to speak.

"D-did she just..." she trailed off when Mei said it again giggling, jumping in Natsu's arm to get to her.

Lucy almost cried.

* * *

Erza was fuming and Lucy couldn't help but laugh with her daughter as she chased Natsu and Gray out of Fairy Tail, fork still in hand.

"How dare you eat my cake!"

Jellel chuckled before getting up and asking Lucy for another.

"She'll be more than happy if she finds another one of her favorites waiting for her."

* * *

"You like her." Cana said flatly.

Natsu and Grau look over to her, dumbfounded.

"What?" Natsu says and Gray looks like he's asking the same.

"You, Natsu," Cana starts again, hand around a glass. "You like Lucy."

Gray smirks before getting up, walking over to said girl.

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend."

Cana shakes her head, "That's not what I mean," she throws a card on the table before smiling, "You _like_ her."

He looks down at the card, which has a big pink heart with a boy and girl kissing.

"The cards do not lie."

* * *

"Really?" Lucy laughs, Gray holding Mei as they walk down the bridge.

He chuckles, "Yea, we never walked in on them again. I'm surprised we aren't dead yet."

"That sounds like something Erza would do too." she laughs, watching Mei fall asleep in his arms.

"How was we suppose to know they were making out in there, you know." he says, hoisting up Mei a bit more so she could be more comfortable.

They fall into a comfortable silence, Lucy digging for her keys in her purse once they walk up to her apartment.

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem."

~0~

Lucy jumps out of bed when she feels someone else on her bed, sleeping without a worry in the world.

"Nat-" she covers her mouth remembering Mei was sleeping in her crib just a few feet away.

She stomps quietly to other side of the bed where he was, poking him hard.

He opens his eyes groggily before smiling.

"What are you doing." she whispers harshly, noticing him sitting up on her bed without a shirt.

She was use to not seeing him in a shirt, but in her bed, that was something else entirely.

"I had a nightmare, my bad." he says it so quietly that she almost didn't hear it, but she did.

Her face suddenly softens before sitting next to him, "Really?"

She remembered when Erza told her about how Natsu had this dream ever once in a while and use to go off to sleep with either her or Gray when they were younger.

"Yea," he sighs, before laying back down and dragging her with him. "Just tonight, Luce."

She gets comfortable in his arms and soon enough, she starts to hear him breathe heavier, indicating that he was now asleep again.

They were best friends, she kept saying in her head.

* * *

She pushes him back, biting her bottom lip.

He eyes her, hands still on her waist and not willing to let go.

"You kissed me.." she whispers.

He looks at her, eyes focused.

"Cana said I should to make sure I really did like you."

She tries to get away from him but he doesn't let go.

"I like you."

Lucy is blushing now, hands over his.

"No you don't." she murmurs, grabbing his hands that wouldn't move. "I have a child."

"I don't care."

"I'm a failure."

"No you're not."

She feels like crying.

"I'm broken."

He licks his lips before he kisses her again and this time, she does the same.

* * *

Lucy's nervous when she walks around with him holding hands.

But he always seems to make things better.

He starts talking to Mei, whom only talking to him back in her own baby language.

"You act like you understand her." she finally speaks, looking over his shoulder to Mei.

"She does, that's why we're always talking about you." he says and Lucy looks up at him with a pout.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, she said she loves her mommy, and I said I think I do too."

* * *

"Luce, get in here!" Natsu yells from the living room, and Lucy rushes over from the bedroom.

In the middle of the floor, Mei is standing on her own.

No table to hold on, no Natsu to hold her hands.

"Come to mommy Mei." Lucy smiles, blending over and reaching her hands out to her.

And just like that, she walks into her mom's arms laughing.

Lucy can't help but smile.

* * *

She lays Mei in her crib before stepping into hers, hugging Natsu from behind.

She kisses his back, and he groans.

He turns towards her, smiling as he hugs her close.

She kisses his lips and he grabs her thighs, lifting her on top of him.

"We've been together for three months." She whispers in the kiss, and he grabs her tighter.

"Yea," he smiles, and she grabs his shirt before taking it off.

* * *

After that night, he doesn't leave.

He's always there with her, with Mei.

They go to Fairy Tail together, Mei always in his arm.

"Mei's turning one next week," she says, watching Natsu help Mei stand on his lap.

"We should do a party in Fairy Tail," he smiles, and she smiles back, "We'll invite everyone in town."

"I still can't believe it's been in year."

* * *

She hangs up the phone, hand over her chest.

He called her.

He _called_ her.

Erza looks at her worriedly, patting her back.

"Who was that?"

"The father of my child."

She later tells her everything.

How he left her when she told him she was going to have their baby. Hoe he said he loved her, but wasn't ready to have a baby. How he still had so much to live for and having _it_ at eighteen wasn't apart of it.

_Keep the kid_, he had said.

How her heart was torn out her chest when he said that.

"When Mei was born, he didn't even come see her in the hospital."

Her first child, their first child.

And he didn't even bother to call.

Erza hugged her tightly, comforting her as any good friend would do.

* * *

"A man came looking for you earlier," Levy says, a plate in her hand. "He said his name is Loke."

The glasses that were in Lucy hand dropped, shattering on the floor.

"Lucy!" Erza rushes over to them as Lucy loses her balance. Erza holds her, asking her if she's okay.

"He's here."

* * *

Lucy shaking, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

In front of her, Loke stood at the door, Natsu between them.

"My daughter, I want to see her."

Natsu has his hand in a fist, glaring.

Lucy has never seen him like this.

"She isn't your daughter, she's mine." Lucy whispers, standing next to Natsu with her hand on his shoulder.

He's still glaring.

"Please, leave."

"She's my daughter, I have the right to see her!"

"You have no right!" Lucy suddenly yells and Natsu looks back, eyes wide. "You left us when we need you, you left me Loke."

He's frowning.

"I loved you, but you left." She takes a deep breathe.

* * *

"Sorry," Lucy whispers, holding a ice pack to his hand.

"It's not your fault."

When Loke had said that if he wanted to, he would take her daughter away, Lucy broke down into tears.

So Natsu punched him straight in the face.

His nose was bleeding and he threatened them as he walked away.

"I'm all fired up," he chuckled, and Lucy smiled sadly. "I wanna go find him and beat the shit out of him."

They're quite for a while and Lucy leans over and kisses him.

"Thank you."

* * *

"A baby?" Lucy smiles, taking Erza hand.

She's smiling brightly, holding her flat belly.

She nods her head, "Yea, Jellel's already off telling everyone."

Lucy only smiles widely as Mei wobbles over to them and raises her arms to be picked up.

"I'm hoping for a girl,"

* * *

"Why does the girl keep staring at me?"

Lucy holds her baby tight as the blue haired woman glares at them.

"Ignore her." Gray sighs, pushing his plate to the slide.

"That's the love of Gray's life," Levy says, amused. "I already told Juvia that you and Natsu are together."

Lucy looks back over there, noticing Mei waving hello at her.

Juvia smiles at Mei but then frowns when she looks back up at Lucy.

Weirdo.

* * *

Lucy's in the kitchen when she feels Natsu wrap his arms around her.

She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Kiss?"

Lucy does, and Natsu smiles in it.

"Another?" he asks, and she does.

Her new life was simply amazing.

* * *

**A/N: This one shot is one of my favorite, simply because I put some of the things I went through in it. You can always love again after a heart break and I've just learned that :)  
**

**Reviews are love, so love me!**


End file.
